Wounds, such as cuts and lacerations in skin and flesh, are often difficult to close in order to properly treat and heal the wound. Bandages may be used to cover a wound. Wounds may be approximated (i.e., edges of wounds drawn together) using sutures, staples, clips, or topical adhesives. Over time, a wound and/or tissue associated with the wound may retract, reopen, or otherwise lose structural integrity. In some cases, clinical/surgical facilities are not readily accessible for treating a wound.